1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gardening accessories and more particularly pertains to a new particulate applicator attachment for a leaf blower for applying particulates such as powdered pesticides to a lawn or garden.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gardening accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, gardening accessories heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art gardening accessories include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,429,278; 5,226,567; 4,644,606; 4,474,327; 4,867,341; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,822.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new particulate applicator attachment for a leaf blower. The inventive device includes an elongate main tube having opposite intake and discharge ends. Each of the ends of the main tube has an opening into the lumen of the main tube. The intake end of the main tube is adapted for attachment to a blower tube of a leaf blower such that the lumen of the main tube is in fluid communication with the blower tube. A container for holding particulates is coupled to the main tube. Provided in the lumen of the main tube are intake and outlet conduits. One end of each of the conduits is connected to the container such that the lumen of the main tube is in fluid communication with the interior of the container through the conduits.
In these respects, the particulate applicator attachment for a leaf blower according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of applying particulates such as powdered pesticides to a lawn or garden.